<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Gift by HazzaP</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288983">A Gift</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/pseuds/HazzaP'>HazzaP</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:48:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,681</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazzaP/pseuds/HazzaP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius Black intervenes at Christmas and sends Lily Evans a gift from James.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Potterverse Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouBlitheringIdiot/gifts">YouBlitheringIdiot</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my contribution for The Potterverse Gift Exchange. I was SO nervous to have YouBlitheringIdiot as she is so talented and also the nicest person. I hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Have you spoken to Lily today Prongs?”    </p>
<p>“Haven’t seen her Pads, except at breakfast, how come?” James replied, looking up at Sirius who suddenly looked a bit shifty.    </p>
<p>“I ummmmm, I might have organised a gift – from you of course, and I ummmmm...” Sirius broke off and rubbed his forehead for a moment. James stared at him impatiently with a small bud of panic forming in his chest. “Well, it’s just I’m having second thoughts now that it maybe wasn’t the most appropriate,” Sirius finished his sentence with a light shrug. Remus turned to look at him too now.    </p>
<p>“What did you order Pads?” he asked, eyebrows quirked up in interest. “Books? A new quill? Chocolates?”   </p>
<p>“Not exactly,” Sirius grinned, “I errrr, hoped to move things along a little, push James here out of the friend zone,”   </p>
<p>At this statement, James put his head in his hands and groaned, “When have I ever asked you for help Pads,”    </p>
<p>“Well—” Sirius began   </p>
<p>“Don’t answer that,” James sighed.    </p>
<p>“You do ask for help with Lily,” Peter began earnestly. Remus cuffed him on the shoulder and he lapsed back into silence.    </p>
<p>“Come on then, out with it. What did you order?”   </p>
<p>“Just a little gift set,” Sirius stood, stepping out of range of James, “from Wicked Witches,” he grinned then and waggled his eyebrows at James. James had promptly shot off his bed and took Sirius down in a tackle.    </p>
<p>“Oi! Prongsie!!! Lighten up, you might be getting lucky,” cackled Sirius from under James.    </p>
<p>Remus intervened, “James, come on let him up, he means well,”    </p>
<p>“He has just ordered lingerie for Lily FROM ME, Mooney. He does not mean well, he will be the death of me,” huffed James but obligingly rolled off Sirius, offering a hand and then letting go abruptly so Sirius landed in a heap again.    </p>
<p>“Fair play, I deserved that,” Sirius admitted. “What do you want to do then?” he asked casually.    </p>
<p>“Well we need to stop it obviously,” said Remus in a tone that took no argument. Sirius visibly deflated and sighed in agreement.    </p>
<p>“I suppose we do, she’ll hate it won’t she,”   </p>
<p>James huffed again, and removed his glasses for a moment, scrubbing his hand over his eyes.    </p>
<p>“For fucks sake Pads,” he growled. Sirius held his hands up in submission and the four of them rose to head down to the common room. Hopefully, James thought, hopefully in time to rescue the gift before Lily opened it.    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-----   </p>
<p>James knew as soon as the stepped into the common room that they had not made it downstairs in time. A gaggle of girls surrounded Lily who seemed to be lit up with soft pink light and tiny little fluttering pink hearts. James groaned again and shoved Sirius.    </p>
<p>“You are SUCH an arse,”    </p>
<p>“No expense spared Jamie, I went for the full gift package, didn’t want Lils to think you were cheap,” Sirius grinned again and it only infuriated James more.    </p>
<p>Next thing there was a collective gasp from around Lily, and James watched Lily turn red. Her hand desperately trying to shove the lid of the box shut. Marlene was apparently not having any of that, and as the boys lounged casually against the wall opposite there was a brief scuffle. Then Marlene crowed triumphantly. She clutched in one hand a red scrap of lacy fabric and James felt his own face begin to heat. In her other hand, she had a small pink card, which was emitting small puffs of those fluttering hearts every couple of seconds.    </p>
<p>“Marlene, please, can we just put them away,” Lily begged, clutching the rest of the box tightly to her chest. “Give those back!”   </p>
<p>Marlene took a deep breath and then began to read “My dearest Lily, please accept these gifts as a token of my appreciation,” She broke off then and looked over at James, who stared back, unable to look away at the scene unfolding in front of him.    </p>
<p>“Who? Who is it from Marlene?” Dorcas snatched the card from her and James watched her mouth form a perfect O and then glance over at him too. This time he awkwardly ran a hand through his hair and looked away.    </p>
<p>As if it couldn’t get any worse one of the fifth year boys leant in past Marlene and snatched the scrap of fabric she still held. They tossed it between them for a moment and laughter broke out over the common room.    </p>
<p>Lily strode over to them then. “I think you’ll find that is mine,” She held her hand out in front of her gaze unflinching. Controlled rage emanated from her and the boys swallowed roughly, placing the pants back into her hand. “Thank you,” she stated in a clipped tone and then strode towards the staircase. Marlene and Dorcas, still carrying the card trailed a little behind her.    </p>
<p>Sirius stepped forward then, “Oi, Evans,” he yelled across the room. Lily didn’t even turn but raised her hand, still dangling red lace and gave him the middle finger. They heard the dorm door slam and all four marauders flinched.    </p>
<p>“Well,” Sirius clapped James on the shoulder, “Could’ve been worse, mate. Could’ve been worse.”    </p>
<p>James made a strangled sound and gave an exasperated groan. He sank into a nearby armchair and flopped and arm over his beetroot red face.    </p>
<p>-----    </p>
<p>Lily sank into her bed, dropping the box in front of her and laughing almost hysterically as another puff of hearts and pink light gently wafted from the box.   </p>
<p>“Are you ok Lily?” Marlene asked, “I had no idea that it would be from James, and I had NO idea that the boys would steal them and throw them around, sorry love,”  </p>
<p>Lily waved her off and covered her face with her hands. “I am mortified,” she stated, followed by a sigh as she covered her face in her hands. The bed sank further and Marlene and Dorcas joined her on the bed. Lily listened to the rustle of the paper and their giggles as they pulled the rest of the lingerie out of the box.   </p>
<p>“Lils, these are actually SO nice,” Marlene gushed. Lily peeked through her fingers at them as they dangled the various lace pieces towards her.   </p>
<p>“They are Lily, and Wicked Witches is expensive too, he has good taste!” exclaimed Dorcas.   </p>
<p>“Why would he do that to me? Why would James Potter gift those,” she waggled her hand in their general direction, “to me, in the MIDDLE OF THE COMMON ROOM!” she shrieked.   </p>
<p>“You know why,” tsked Marlene.   </p>
<p>“I just didn’t think it was Potter’s style and we have been getting along so well as friends this year,”  </p>
<p>“Jamie is dramatic darling, you know that. Remember the time he stood on the table at breakfast and announced to us all that your hair was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen?” Marlene reminisced, and Lily studiously ignored her.   </p>
<p>“Or remember the time that he arranged —” Dorcas was cut off by Lily flinging a pillow at her.   </p>
<p>The three fell about giggling for a few moments. Lily sat up, “Do you honestly, think it was Potter?” she asked softly, not meeting the eyes of her two friends, instead picking at a thread on her covers. They both sighed gently, and Dorcas reached over to her, “What do you want to do if it was?” she asked carefully.   </p>
<p>“Oh I don’t know, are you sure it doesn’t sound like something that —”  </p>
<p>“SIRIUS,” Marlene yelled.   </p>
<p>“Well yes, that is who I thought maybe too,” Lily answered, a little crestfallen.   </p>
<p> “No Lily, I mean literally Sirius!” Marlene gestured at the window.   </p>
<p>The girls all turned towards the window where Sirius was hovering on his broom. He gave a small wave and gestured at the lock. Lily groaned and hissed “What is he doing here?”  </p>
<p>Marlene hopped off the bed and ran to the window, opening the latch and swinging the window in. Sirius flew in and then stood awkwardly.   </p>
<p> “Mackinnon, Meadows... Evans, pleasant evening,” he began.   </p>
<p>“Just get to it, Black,” Lily replied.   </p>
<p>“Ah, yes, Jamie wanted me to come and clear up the situation here, he wanted you to know it wasn’t him who sent the gift,” he gestured towards the bed where they had spread all of the pants out. “He wanted me to collect and return it on your behalf, and apologise for interfering and embarrassing you.” He made to move towards them. Lily held up a hand.   </p>
<p>“Sorry, they aren’t from Potter?” she asked, frowning at Sirius.   </p>
<p>“No, they are from me,” he paused, “On behalf, of James. But he doesn’t want you to have them. Apparently, I am wildly inappropriate,” he scoffed then as if he had never heard anything so ridiculous.   </p>
<p>“Oh no, not you, Black, never heard anything so outrageous,” Marlene replied, smirking at him.   </p>
<p>“Alas, I said I would collect and return and apologise. So sorry,” Sirius moved again towards the box.  <br/>“And if I want to keep them?” asked Lily. Sirius quirked his eyebrows in surprise.   </p>
<p>“Keep them?”   </p>
<p>“Yes Black, keep them,” Lily raised her eyebrows back in challenge at him.   </p>
<p>Sirius barked a laugh and then smiled, “Sure, Evans, sure. I’ll let James know will I?” he made back over towards the window and then turned back to them. “Always a pleasure... Marley – still on for tomorrow?”   </p>
<p>“Sure,” Marlene winked. Then Sirius turned and left back through the window.   </p>
<p>“Lily Evans!” exclaimed Dorcas.   </p>
<p>“What? They are nice, nobody has ever bought me pants before and maybe Sirius is right.  Might push things along a little bit? Can’t get any more embarrassing than it already has, right?” Lily asked. She gathered up the pants into the box and flung it under her bed. Marlene and Dorcas exchanged a glance and headed over to their own beds.   </p>
<p>-----  </p>
<p>“She kept them?” Remus asked, expression doubtful.   </p>
<p>“She kept them!” Crowed Sirius, he stood on the end of his bed and vaguely thrust his hips in James’ direction.   </p>
<p>James still hadn’t recovered and glanced over at Sirius with a grimace. “Would you stop that,”  </p>
<p>“But Prongs, Evans kept the pants!” He cackled in delight and leapt from his bed to James’ landing on him with the grace of a drunken Hippogriff.   </p>
<p>“And would you get off me,” James shoved Sirius who landed in a heap still laughing. “She’s kept the pants that YOU gave her you tosser!”   </p>
<p>“On behalf of you my dear Prongs,” Sirius replied.” So now you can invite her to the New Year bash and you know she’s going to say yes, and how do we know this my dear friends?” Sirius gestured at Peter who joined in.  </p>
<p>“She kept the pants, Prongs!” Peter yelled with glee.  </p>
<p>“Evans kept the pants! Evans kept the pants!” Chanted Sirius   </p>
<p>“Oh for fucks sake Pads! Talk to him Remus would you,” James huffed and left the dorm.  </p>
<p>James huffed and left the dorm. He traced the familiar steps down to the common room, deliberately ignored the glances that were thrown his </p>
<p>way. He knew that everybody would assume he had sent the pants in an attempt to garner Lily’s attention and it irritated him. </p>
<p>He headed straight out through the portrait hole, thinking a walk would be a good way to clear his head. He stormed down the corridor and let himself into an empty classroom. James threw himself into a chair with a huff and leapt up again quickly as a familiar voice spoke his name. </p>
<p>“Potter?” Lily asked, she was standing at the board, chalk in hand, hair slightly askew and James felt his pulse quicken as he looked at her. </p>
<p>“Alright, Evans - what are you doing here?” </p>
<p>“Couldn’t sleep.” </p>
<p>James scrubbed his hand through his hair and awkwardly shifted his stance. For once James Potter felt lost for words. He felt his cheeks redden; Merlin was he actually embarrassed?  </p>
<p>“Listen, Evans —” </p>
<p>“Potter, it’s fine. Black already explained. I know you didn’t send them. You’re off the hook,” she smiled and turned back to her musings on the board. </p>
<p>“So you don’t mind then?” He asked warily, eyeing her carefully as she turned back to him. </p>
<p>“Mind what?” </p>
<p>“Mind that it wasn’t me?” </p>
<p>“Why would I mind Potter? If anything, I’m glad it wasn’t you, it would undermine our relationship as Head Boy and Head Girl wouldn’t it?” </p>
<p>James surveyed her face, watched her cheeks tinge pink and felt his heart hammering in response. He mussed his hair again and then self-consciously dropped his hand to his side. </p>
<p>“Right, yeah, right,” he trailed off into silence. </p>
<p>“Did Sirius tell you though – I did keep them?” </p>
<p>Lily Evans was definitely messing with him he thought. He tried to keep the blood in his head and not elsewhere as he thought about her in those pants. “Yeah, he ummmm, he mentioned it. I’ll head off though, give you some space for whatever you’re up to there,” he gestured feebly in the general direction of the board and then turned to leave. </p>
<p>“Great, thanks,” Lily replied but didn’t turn, she stared at him as he walked away. James made it as far as the door, turned back to watch her a moment as he leant against the doorframe. </p>
<p>“Lily,” he said more softly this time. His breath caught as she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she did so. James continued “I really, don’t want this to be awkward between us, I’ve really valued your friendship this year. Sirius means well, but he just takes it too far sometimes.” He watched as she considered his words, and then as she visibly softened. </p>
<p>“It isn’t awkward, it’s honestly fine.” She smiled again at him and James felt his heart soar. Impulsively he blurted out the invitation, “Come to my New Year Party,” he paused then added, “the girls can come too, they’ve been before, well Marls has anyway.” He stopped rambling and watched as a look flitted across Lily’s face: confusion perhaps? </p>
<p>Then she nodded, “I’d love too,” a small smile played across her face as she turned back to the board. James allowed himself a small fist pump and then turned from the room back to the common room. Sirius would be pleased he thought, best not to let on he had actually been helpful. </p>
<p> ----  </p>
<p>The Potter mansion was all done up in festive glory for their annual New Year bash. James had invited his Quidditch teammates, as well as his fellow Gryffindor seventh years. Sirius, of course, had stayed the whole holidays, with their brief interlude to support Remus on Christmas Evening. James and Sirius had snuck out, abandoning the traditional board games earlier than usual claiming tiredness from a busy term. James was sure they hadn’t fooled his parents but they made it none the less.   </p>
<p>As James glanced nervously around the room again for what felt like the millionth time he noticed his mother had subtly update the decorations from Christmas towards the party end of the scale. Christmas trees sat in each corner of the large room, brimming with soft twinkling lights. The drinks bar at one was shrouded in soft smoke, dripping down across the bar and pooling around the feet of their guests who propped it up.   </p>
<p>The dancefloor in the centre was lit in soft light, and filled with guests all dancing along to the beat. James watched his teammates milling in the centre together and made a mental note to check Sirius hadn’t slipped the younger players alcohol. Fee would have his head otherwise.   </p>
<p>He watched Marlene, Dorcas and Mary dancing near the centre for a time and then did another customary scan for deep red hair across the room.   </p>
<p>“I’m sure that’s the millionth time,” commented Remus, handing him a butterbeer.   </p>
<p>“What’s that Mooney?” James asked, still searching the crowd.  </p>
<p>“I was just answering the thoughts so painfully etched on your face Prongs, that it’s the millionth time you’ve scanned the room. She said she’d come so relax she will be here,”  </p>
<p>“I know mate, but I can’t wait. Marley and the girls already arrived,” James moaned.   </p>
<p>“I know, buddy and they said she was coming from home and still intended on coming,” Remus said comfortingly, James sighed as Remus clapped a hand on his shoulder.  </p>
<p>“Right, she’s coming, just enjoy myself 'til then,” James said half to himself. He grunted as Sirius slammed into him, “Exactly,Prongsie, exactly! I brought you a stronger drink and then I thought we would go rig the fireworks for midnight,” Sirius pressed a Firewhisky in James’ hand and slung an arm around his shoulder. “Evans will turn up mate, she will!”   </p>
<p>“Oi Black, get over here – I need a dance,” Marlene yelled from the centre of the room which was packed with heaving people dancing.   </p>
<p>“Got to go Prongs, Remus – don't let him wallow!” Sirius pressed through the group heading towards Marley.  </p>
<p>“I thought we were rigging the fireworks!” yelled James after him.   </p>
<p>Remus chuckled and James smiled at Sirius and Marlene dancing. Space had automatically appeared surrounding them to give their exuberant moves some more space. James looked up then to see Lily enter the room on the far side and then hesitate.    </p>
<p>He watched her a moment, admiring her dress which twinkled with the lights, her creamy neck was exposed and James felt his blood quicken at the sight. He blew out a low breath, “She’s gorgeous isn’t she Mooney?”   </p>
<p>Remus raised his eyebrows and gave a short laugh. “James, you are so far gone,” he gave a wry smile and then clapped him on the shoulder, “well go on then, go get her.” James straightened his shoulders and headed towards Lily, swiping two glasses of champagne on his way past the bar.   </p>
<p>“You came,” James grinned down at Lily as she turned towards him.   </p>
<p>“Of course I came you nonsense, wouldn’t be polite to stand you up now would it?” Lily laughed and touched his arm. James felt his temperature flare and forced himself to speak normally. Brain didn’t quite catch up with him though, “Like a date?” He asked internally groaning at himself.   </p>
<p>“Sure, Potter, like a date” Lily grinned at him and James was temporarily speechless. “Is that for me?” Lily gestured at the drinks he was still holding. “Ummmm - yup, drink for you, and me!” He yelled a little too enthusiastically. Lily looked momentarily startled and James tried to recover himself. He reached for her hand, pleased when she curled her fingers around his, “Walk with me? I’ll show you around a bit.”  </p>
<p>----- </p>
<p>Later in the evening as they approached the bells James found himself nervous again. The evening had gone well, Sirius and Marlene were cosied up in a corner, the quidditch team were mostly sober and dancing and James' parents had been delighted with Lily. Fleamont had been chatting to her for the last half an hour about some potion or other and James had delighted in watching her face light up.   </p>
<p>His mother touched his shoulder lightly, “James,” she murmured softly. “I hope you are going to make this official with Lily?”   </p>
<p>“Mum,” James blushed, “Couldn’t you just leave me be?”  </p>
<p>“No I couldn’t, don’t let her get away from you, she’s clearly very special.” She brushed a speck from his shoulder and then kissed his cheek. She reached out to Lily’s elbow, “Lily dear, I’m going to steal my husband back now, bells are very close, why don’t you and Jamie get a drink?” And with anexpert hand, she steered Lily towards James who rolled his eyes whilst clasping Lily’s hands in his. </p>
<p>“C’mon Evans, before Dad never lets you go,” he lifted his hand in farewell at his parents, who both winked and walked towards the bar. James dropped Lily’s hands and felt a thrill rush over his skin as she reached back out and twined their fingers together as they walked.   </p>
<p>“I don’t need a drink,” Lily paused, “Do we have to do the bells here?” She asked him with a shy smile on her face. James gulped, mind racing. “Yeah, yeah, let’s go to the garden, I know a nice spot we will be able to see the fireworks.” He tugged her along behind him, stopping briefly to grab a couple of blankets from beside the door.   </p>
<p>James pulled her down a side path in the gardens and they wandered a moment until they came across a small bench under a tree. They sat and James swung blankets around their shoulders, tucking them in tight together.   </p>
<p>“I’ve had a great time tonight, thanks for asking me to come along,” Lily spoke quietly and James found himself leaning in closer to hear her properly. She turned to look at him and suddenly their faces were very close.  </p>
<p>James brought his hand up to cup her chin, stroking a thumb across her cheekbone. Lily closed her eyes and James felt his breath hitch. As the countdown began in the house Lily brought her hand up to cover his and then opened her eyes again. James was struck with those glittering green emeralds and before the countdown reached one he leant in closer and captured her lips with his.   </p>
<p>His heart raced, blood thrumming through his veins as he teased her soft lips with his tongue. He deepened the pressure for a moment and Lily opened underneath him. Bringing her other hand up she slid it into his hair and James suppressed a groan. As they heard the cheers begin in the house Lily pulled back.  </p>
<p>“Happy New Year Lily,” James sighed, grinning wildly. Lily pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and then pulled back properly. “Happy New Year,” she interlinked their hands, blushing as she looked back up into his eyes.   </p>
<p>“James?”  </p>
<p>“Lily?” James smiled.   </p>
<p>Lily leaned closer, pulling his head to hers and whispered in his ear.   </p>
<p>“I’m wearing the red ones,”  </p>
<p>James felt all of the blood in his body pool in his groin and let out a groan.   </p>
<p>“Lilly Evans!” He gasped and he leant back in again to kiss her soundly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>